Silver Lining
by NotEnglish
Summary: After finding himself with no one to hold on to, Stiles choose to live an empty life. Until he find a certainly strawberry blonde girl who will change his life forever. AU. Stiles/Lydia.
1. Prologue

_The lack of air, the pain on every inch of his body. The blood._

_Everything around Stiles was red._

_He tried to move, tried to breath, but it felt like he had lost the control over his body. There was no sound in the car. No sign of his parents._

_"Mom?" He called, his voice weak. There was no answer. He tried again: "Mom?"_

_There was still no answer. Stiles was starting to feel the fear running in his veins. He breathed a few times before calling again._

_"Dad?" Silence. "Dad!"_

_Stiles felt like he wasn't getting enough air, his chest going up and down. Every part of his body ached. Now he felt terrified._

_"Help!" He screamed. "Please, help!"_

Stiles woke up with his scream stuck in his throat. His shirt was wet with sweat, and so was his shirt and pillow. He was breathing rapidly, his chest burning in pain.

There was no air. No air.

Panic attack.

He throw his legs off the bed and stood up. He immediately felt dizzy, almost falling back. Stiles managed to go to the bathroom, holding on everything he could on his way. The lack of air was making his head spin.

He stood under the shower and turned it on. The cold water fell on him, making his clothes turn wet. His breath was now slower and easier.

Stiles rested his forehead on the cold wall and closed his eyes. He was used to the panic attacks, but every time it happened, it felt like hell. They would come every time he had that dream. But he knew it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory.

He turned off the shower and dried himself. He put on dry clothes and returned to bed.

Stiles knew he wasn't going to sleep again. Maybe it wasn't a good idea, since he had classes on the other day. First class after summer break. The odds were not in his favor.

He watched as the night turned into day. The blue sky didn't match with his miserable mood. At least he was used to feel miserable. Stiles stood up and got dressed. Grabbing his backpack, he walked out the messed room. Downstairs, his aunt was preparing breakfast.

"Morning," he said with a dead voice. Stiles grab an apple and sat on the counter.

"Good morning, dear," answered his aunt Melissa with a smile. She pushed him slightly by the arm so he'd go down the counter. "Did you sleep well?"

Stiles gave her a tired look while sitting on the chair. Melissa sighed. When he was younger, she was the one who had always been waken up by his screams. He had to learn how to control his attacks by himself, so he wouldn't bother her anymore. Still, she knew everything he has been thinking. She understood.

"So, are you excited for your first day?" Melissa tried to change the subject. Stiles sighed. He wasn't a morning person, so he followed the I-don't-talk-in-the-mornings lifestyle.

"No, I'm not," he answered, finishing his breakfast and standing up. "See you later." He grabbed his backpack and went to the door.

"Have a good day!" Melissa said behind him.

Stiles got inside his Jeep, throw his backpack on the passenger seat and started driving to school. He had to fight with all his strength to not go anywhere else. It was his last year at school, then he was free to run away.

Most teenagers want to finish school and get a career, or meet some nice places. Stiles just wanted to run away.

Lydia bit her lip for the millionth time this morning. From the car window, she was watching all the teenagers meeting their friends, laughing, talking about their summers. For the millionth time this morning, she wished she was at her old school, with her old friends.

It sucked that she had to move in the last year of high school.

"Hey, are you ok?" Her mom asked.

"No," Lydia answered truthfully.

Carol sighed. She hated to see her only daughter so sad.

"Listen, Lydia, it's just the first day. It may be awful, but it's just the first day. Everything is gonna be alright. You just have to get inside and be the wonderful girl you are."

Lydia smiled a bit.

"Thanks mom." She grabbed her bag from the backseat and opened the door. "Love you."

"Love you too. Good luck!"

Lydia took a deep breath and made her way to the building. It wasn't hard to find the school office, where a middle-aged woman gave her schedule, a map of the school, and locker assignment.

She started to walk in the crowded hallways, trying to locate herself on the map. Finding difficult to read the paper and walk between wild teenagers, she leaned on the wall and tried to memorize the map. I

"Lost?" A female voice asked, making Lydia jump.

She looked at the tall brunette in front of her, and then back at her map. She frowned.

"Not really..." Who was she trying to fool? She didn't even know where she was! "Well, yes, I'm totally lost."

The brunette smiled.

"Ok, let me help you." Lydia handed her the map and the girl studied it for a few seconds. Then she gave her back. "We're in the same homeroom. Just follow me."

"Oh, thanks!" Lydia said with a smile. She didn't know why, but she wasn't expecting people to be that nice.

"No problem," the brunette replied. They started to walk in the hallway, Lydia following the brunette closely so she wouldn't get lost. "So, are you new here? I don't remember seeing you around."

"Yeah, my mom was transferred. We just moved here."

"I know how it feels. Happened a lot to me, until my parents settle down."

"It sucks," Lydia confessed.

"You'll survive," the brunette said with a smile. m Allison, by the , Allison! Hi, I

The teacher called for the classt avoid thinking he looked like a vampire. Weird.

"Late on your first day, Stilinski," the teacher said crossing his arms.

"Sorry," the guy replied with a emotionless voice and went to the back of the room.

Lydia has never seen this guy before, yet she found herself interested on him.


	2. Chapter 1 - Toc, toc

Lydia knew the library would be her favorite place in the whole school. Of course, in the small town she lived, all she could have was a few shelves. She had read almost all the books there. But Beacon Hill High School's library was just huge. It would take years to read it all.

She could spend her whole day walking in the corridors of books, her hands dancing through the titles. Lydia finally picked a book and went to find a quiet place to read. There was only an empty table, with only one guy with an open notebook in front of him. She sat down and didn't mind say hi, since the guy had his loud earphones on. So she let herself drown on the story on her hands. And then she wasn't in the library anymore...

Toc, toc, toc, toc...

Lydia looked up, and tried to find the source of the annoying sound. The guy in front of her was tapping his pencil on the table. He hasn't noticed that she was staring at him.

"Excuse me," she said. "Can you please stop it?"

He didn't listen to her. She lifted her eyebrows. "Hey," she said louder. He still not listening to her. "Hey!" Lydia snapped her fingers in front of him.

"What?" He shouted, taking off his earphones and looking up. He was obviously pissed. She recognized the guy from her homeroom. He looked even weirder closely, with his pale skin and dark circles under his eyes.

"Can you stop doing this?" She asked, gesturing his pencil and trying her best not get pissed too. She hated when people are rude to her with no reason. "It's annoying."

He stared her with his dark and deep eyes for almost a whole minute. Lydia was starting to feel uncomfortable with him analyzing her, but then put his earphones back on. "Well, that's too bad."

Lydia did her best to focus on the book in front of her. The story was pretty good, so she let herself drown into it again. And then the noise continued.

"Are you serious?" She hissed. "Dude, this is a library. Stop it!"

The guy gazed at her again. His eyes were burning with anger, which took Lydia off guard. He looked... dangerous.

"Fuck it," he murmured, abruptly standing up, grabbing his things and leaving.

Lydia stood there, staring at the empty chair in front of her and asking herself what the hell just happened. That guy had a problem. A serious one. He could be a sociopath, or a psychopath, or another kind of path that made him act like an asshole. And that only made her interest in him rise.

* * *

"Lydia, what did your bread do for you?" Kira asked.

"What?" She asked back. Confused, she looked down and noticed that her bread was reduced to crumbs on her tray. "Oh."

"You are pissed," concluded Allison.

"I'm not pissed, I'm just...thinking." Lydia bit her lip. She was not completely pissed (a bit angry, maybe), but there was, however, something intriguing her. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the library. She needed to know more about that guy.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Allison said. "What is it?"

"Who was the weird guy in our homeroom?"

The question was clearly the less expected, because both of the girls arched their eyebrows.

"You mean Stilinski?" Kira asked. "What about him?"

"I met him at the library, and he was like super weird." She shook her head. Talk about that made her even angrier. "I mean, he was being extremely annoying, and I told him to stop, and then he just left! Who the hell does that?"

"I always thought he was nuts," Kira said.

"Well, I agree with that," Allison said. "But the guy's been through some tough shit."

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked, leaning on the table.

"I don't know if any of this is true," the brunette started. "But he lost his parents a few years ago. I sure it messed him up. He got here about two years ago, and I don't remember seeing him with no one but himself."

Lydia nodded. That was way more than what she had expected. She had lost her dad when she was just a baby, but she couldn't even think about losing both of her parents at once. But she was sure about one thing: that guy knew what hell was like.

* * *

**Heello! So, did you guys like it? It's a short chapter, but they met!**

**Let me know what do think about the story so far!**

**p.s.: sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Detention

Shit, shit, shit, Lydia kept saying to herself as she ran down the deserted hallway.

It was the second time she was late this week. It wasn't her fault, however, that there was too much homework for the first week. Why does teachers think we students don't want to live?

The class had begun when she entered the room. Mr. Blake gave her a disapproving look.

"Good morning Ms. Martin," he said with a false sympathetic tone. God, she hated him. "Late again, hun?"

"I'm sorry, I..."

"Don't bother," he interrupted her, waving his hand impatiently "You're getting a detention."

Lydia nodded and went to sit behind Allison.

"Fuck..." She said to herself.

"Hey, are you ok?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lydia answered. "What did I miss?"

"Just ten minutes of useless history."

"I swear I'm gonna stab myself with my pencil if he says 'pay attention to this' again," said Kira, who was sitting beside Allison.

Lydia laughed lightly and leaned back. She tried her best to focus on the class, which was hard. She didn't understand how could someone dedicate their lives to study things that happened hundreds years ago. They must be special, she thought. A heartless species, maybe...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the door being open. She wasn't surprised when the weird boy came in. Since she didn't know his first name, she just called him like that. Not that she thought about him...

"Late again, Stilinski," the teacher said, crossing his arms. "You students have some bad habits."

"Yeah, sorry," the boy mumbled, clearly not even a bit sorry.

"Don't be," said Mr. Blake. "You're in detention."

"Yeah, whatever," he said and sat down.

Lydia felt something weird on her stomach. It looked like her body was preparing itself for what would happen. She was going to spend hours in detention. With that guy. Alone.

They weren't so far from each other. Lydia could see his dark messy hair in contrast with his pale skin. His leg was bouncing up and down, and he looked like he had drunk too much coffee. Suddenly he lifted his eyes to her. His gaze was deep, like he was reading her. Lydia shivered. When the bell finally rang, Lydia watched as he practically ran off the room. And then she wanted to slap herself from doing this. What the hell was wrong with her?

* * *

At the end of the day, Stiles wanted nothing but leave the disguised hell called school. God, he didn't believe this was just the first week. Stiles entered the library, where would be the detention. Well, at least he didn't hate this place that much.

Lydia was enjoying the book she had started to read when he came in. She was grateful that she wouldn't have to be locked in a small room with him. Here she could at least distract herself, which made it much better. He sat down without saying any word. She didn't mind and turned her attention to the book. They were better this way.

Unlike her, he didn't seem to be able to distract himself. His leg kept bouncing rapidly, up and down. He tapped his fingers on the desk, dug them on his hair, stared at the ceiling, dropped his head on the table. The movements were starting to annoy her. Suddenty, he stood up. Lydia had to start to stay alert of his sudden movements, because it would always catch her off guard.

He walked to the window and opened it, then grabbing something from his pocket. Lydia heard a click, and then smelled smoke. He was smoking. _Unbelievable_, she hissed to herself.

"Hey," she complained . "You can't smoke here!"

He took another puff before answering. "You should stop telling people what to do. It's not cool."

"I don't care if it's cool or not. I care that you are smoking on a library!" She shouted.

"Technically, I'm not smoking in the library," he said, not turning to her. "I'm at the window. Now stop talking."

Lydia's jaw fell in disbelief. Did he just tell her to shut up? "I'm sorry?"

"I forgive you," he said and took another puff.

"I wasn't apologizing!" She shouted. "And I'm not the outlaw around here!"

"Neither am I, since there's no one important complaining."

"You're such a jerk," she said. "Do you even know me?"

"I know your name, Lydia," he said, turning to her and giving her a teasing smile. "I might be a jerk, but I'm not deaf. And I'm pretty sure you", he pointed at her with his cigarette, "don't know mine."

Lydia opened her mouth to answer, but quickly closed it, knowing that he was right. So she just crossed her arms and lifted her chin.

"Well, I can always ask, Stilinski." She said. "It won't be that difficult."

He shrugged and turned to the window, bringing the cigarette to his lips.

"Yeah, whatever." He didn't say anything after that, but Lydia kept watching him for a few minutes. She was still a bit surprised with the way he had treated her. Now that she had discarded all the "path" theories, she was pretty sure that guy was just a rebel. Or just a mystery she was willing to solve.


	4. Chapter 3 - Asleep jerk

Lydia was a hurricane on her room when she heard the car honk. She had studied until late the night before, and now all her things were scattered everywhere. She didn't understand how her room could turn into such a mess in a month, that was the time that she lived there.

She shoved everything she needed for school on her bag and ran downstairs.

"Lydia!" Her mom called from the kitchen when the girl ran passed her. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

"Sorry mom, I'm late," she explained, picking an apple and kissing her mom on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too. Have a good day!"

Lydia left her house and walked to Allison's car. She was grateful that Allison had offered to take her to school. Lydia would usually go with her mom, but she was the one who had to be woken up, since the older women only had to work after lunch, and Lydia was having some issues with waking herself up in time.

"Hey," Allison greeted her when her friend entered the car.

"Hey," Lydia replied. "Thanks again for the ride."

"No problems." The brunette said with a shrug.

They talked all the way to the school. Lydia was happy that she had Allison as a friend so quickly. She was the kind of person who take care of her friends, like they are family. Lydia was starting to see her as the sister she never had.

Allison parked in the school's parking lot. They grabbed their stuff and start walking to the building. There were some other students walking in the same direction they were, since the classes would start in a few minutes. They were almost inside when something caught Lydia's eyes. More specifically, a blue jeep.

She saw him leaving in this car the day before, while she waited for her mom. She remembered she found it uncommon, yet she loved the style. Lydia stopped and turned on her heels, looking at the car. The window was open, and she could see the tip of a shoe sticking out of it.

Lydia smiled internally.

"What is it?"Allison asked, stopping too, and looking around, trying to find what had caught her friend's attention.

"You know the Stilinski guy, right?" Lydia asked. Allison blinked twice before answer, being caught off guard.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What is his first name?"

Allison blinked again. "Come again?

"His first name!" she said, looking away from the blue jeep she was staring at. "I only know his last."

"It's Stiles, but why... Wait, where are you going? Lydia!" Allison called her friend that had started walking towards the car.

"I'll meet you inside," she said, turning to her friend. "It won't take too long."

Lydia made her way to the car. She didn't know why she was doing that. She didn't even know what she was going to say! Maybe she just wanted a payback for the way he had treated her. Maybe she just wanted to see him… No, it wasn't this. Even though she was full of questions about what she was about to do, she didn't stop herself.

Stiles had had one of those tough nights. This time he had less than three hours of sleep. He was beaten.

He got in the school with time some left before class. Stiles couldn't keep his eyes open, he didn't even know how he was able to drive. He wasn't ready for the hours of class ahead. Now his car seemed to be the perfect place to take a nap, almost as good as his bed.

Lydia looked out the car window. The seat had been leaned backwards, and he was lying in a not-even-a-bit comfortable way. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was hanging open. Sleeping like a drunk baby.

And he looks so damn cute, Lydia thought.

"Bad night of sleep?" She asked out loud.

He reacted as if he had taken an electric shock, moving his legs and arms everywhere and then hitting his head on the roof of the car.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked furiously.

"Hun... This is the parking lot. School propriety, you know?" She said.

He stared at her with his eyes burning with rage. She could almost see the steam going out of his nose, like on the cartoons, and his face was red like he was going to explode. God, Lydia wanted to laugh.

Stiles closed his eyes and breathed deeply, counting to ten. He had to calm himself down before he did something he would regret later. That girl had the ability to play with his nerves, with that superior behavior, always conceited, always right.

Stiles didn't understand why wouldn't she just get away from him, like the others. He had that power to push people away, but it clearly didn't work on her. She kept looking at him with that big green eyes and a smirk on her lips.

She is so damn pretty, he said to himself. It was almost impossible to hate her. Almost.

"Fuck off," he hissed.

"Ouch!" She made an offended face. "It's way too early to be in such a bad mood."

"It's way too early to go waking up strangers. What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"First: there's nothing wrong with me, thank you very much," she said. "And second: you are not a complete stranger, Stiles."

He lifted his eyebrows in a fake surprise.

"Oh, congratulations! Wait, there comes the confetti rain."

"You are not funny."

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh God," he said with a tired voice. "what do you want?"

"Me? Oh, nothing," she shrugged. "Apparently, I was just hanging around here, waking up the largest number of asleep jerks as possible."

He closed his eyes. One, two, three, god, dammit...

"Just leave me the fuck alone, would you?" He said with his eyes still closed.

"Sorry, I didn't hear the magic word here," she said. Lydia was enjoying teasing him. She wished she had a camera, just to capture his face when she said that.

"Can you _please,_" he grunted, emphasizing the 'magic word', "get the fuck off?"

"I don't understand what the whole cursing thing was about, but yes, I can." She waved her hand and took a step back, "See you around."

Stiles stood there, watching her leave. He couldn't not notice the way her hair shone in the sun, like vivid flames. His eyes wandered to her hips, swinging to the left, and to the right, and then to the left again...

Wow, Stiles, he snapped to himself. Put yourself together.

Allison was waiting for her in the homeroom. She had one lifted eyebrow, which meant that Lydia you never get out of this without giving explanations.

"What's up between you and Stilinski?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked innocently.

"You know what I mean." The brunette lifted her eyebrows.

Lydia sighed and sat down.

"There's nothing going on between us. We were just talking."

"Ok." Allison nodded. "Are you interested in him?"

"What? No!" Lydia denied. "God, Allison!"

"Sorry, sorry," she lifted her hands in surrender, turning to the teacher that had entered the room. "Then I think you can explain the goofy smile on your face when you came in." She whispered.

Lydia frowned. "I wasn't smiling..." She denied. _Was I?_ She asked to herself.

* * *

**Sorry if it took too long, guys (I know it did). I had some exams this week, so I didn't have time to post :/**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please, review if you did!**

**Love, L.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Bad ideas

It had been a couple of weeks since she moved to Beacon Hills, and since then she felt like she couldn't avoid feeling suffocated, always stuck between school and homework.

She decided to go for a walk, distract herself, even if it was just for a few hours. Plus, it was Sunday, and she didn't have nothing better to do. Lydia put on her gym suit and her training shoes, held the hair in a ponytail, grabbed her iPod and went downstairs.

"Good morning," her mother greeted her when se reached the kitchen. "Going for a walk?"

"Yeah, I just want to breath fresh air, take a break, you know?" Lydia answered, sitting down and eating her breakfast.

"Oh yes, believe me, I do," she said and sat down in front of her daughter. "You are not trying to impress some boy, are you?"

Lydia choked with her orange juice.

"What?!" She shouted after some coughs.

Her mom shrugged.

"I don't know, get in shape for some boy that caught you attention..."

"Mom!" Lydia cried, feeling the heat on her cheeks. There was a boy who had caught her attention, but it wasn't the kind of thing she would like to share with her mom, even if they were like sisters. Not if the guy apparently hated her, and had some behavior problems.

"What? Am I saying something absurd?" She asked innocently.

Lydia whipped her mouth and stood up. "There's no boy, and yes, that's an absurd." She kissed her mom's cheek. "And by the way, do you mind if I borrow your car?"

"I thought you were going for a walk."

"I am, but Allison told me about a nice place to relax, and it's not that close."

"Ok, I'm planning on staying today anyway."

"Thanks, mom. See you later.

"Ok. Be careful!"

"I will," she said and left. She got in the car and started driving to the bridge Allison had told her. It would lead to a trail on the woods, that promised to be a good relaxing experience.

Lydia stopped by the beginning of the trail. She put her iPod on the armband, pressed play and started walking into the woods.

* * *

It was far too early to wake up on a Sunday, but Stiles could't stay home anymore. He felt like he was full of energy, like a bomb, ready to explode. He just wanted to get everything - anger, anxiety, pressure - out of his system.

Stiles grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs. He was almost at the door when his aunt saw him.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Out," Stiles answered vainly.

Melissa sighed.

"You are going there again, hun?" Stiles didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Melissa sighed again. "Stiles..."

"Oh god, don't start." He interupted her. "I'll be back before it's dark, ok?" He said as he opened the door.

"You better do, or I'm sending the police after you!" She shouted.

Stiles rolled his eyes and made his way to his car. He hated when people worried too much about his life, more than he did. He just wanted to do what he liked, without anyone putting their nose on it. That's why he preferred to be alone.

Stiles drove up the road until he was almost out of town. He left the asphalt and parked his car behind some trees. The trail he was getting into wasn't large enough for car, so he would have to make his way on the woods by foot.

Stiles grabbed his backpack from de passenger seat and got out of the car. He started walking into the woods, without paying too much attention on where he was going, since he was more than used to this trail.

He finally got to the abbandoned house. Stiles had found this place a few months after he got in Beacon Hills, when his life was a mess and he was looking for a way to forget all his problems.

Stiles entered the house and dropped his bag on a old wooden chair. The whole place was filled of dust - and now his clothes had a thin layer of it - but he never minded cleaning. He wasn't the chores type.

Stiles took off his hoodie and walked to the center of the room, finding his most effective relaxing instrument hanging on the ceiling: a punching bag. One of the doctors he went had told him he had to find his own way to relax (exept using drugs, of course). In one of the apointments, Stiles punched him, and then he found his advice very useful.

He stood in front of the punching bag, taking deep breaths and stretching his upper muscles. The he put on the wrist wraps and gave the first punch. And the second. And the third...

* * *

Lydia's superpower was ceirtanly to distract herself very quicky.

She was walking and singing out loud for hours, admiring the nature around her, when she felt the urge to stop and take a breath. Only then she realized that it was getting dark.

Lydia cursed herself and started to make her way back to the civilization, walking on the same direction she came. Or she thought she did. She walked for about an hour before realizing that the view was the same. Actually, it looked like she haven't moved a step. Lydia frowned.

She was starting to feel really dumb for not bringing water with her. Now her throat seemed to be on fire.

"Think about something you saw," she said out lout, since there was no one there to listen to her. "Like that big rock."

She continued walking, now triyng to find the big rock she saw, whitch made her feel even more dumb, since there was a lot of rocks on the way. Lydia looked at the sky - it was getting darker.

She looked around. There was trees, trees, leaves, trees, rocks and some more trees. No exit.

"Great, Lydia," she said slapping her head. "You lost yourself on the woods."

She started walking faster. She never felt so stupid. Getting herself into the woods, without any kind of equipment. Why couldn't she just run on the park, like normal people? Allison told her she runned here sometime, but it was Allison, fearless, smart. Lydia was just a kid playing let's-be-wild and getting herself lost.

Suddenly, she heard something coming from the trees. Fuck, she mumbled to herself. And again. It was getting closer. Lydia reached down and grabbed a thick branch on the ground, holding it like a sword. The sound again. I'm gonna die, she cried.

Suddenly, she then something came out of the trees. Not something. Someone.

Keep calm, she breathed. Just keep... calm.

"Aaaaahhhh!" She screamed, failing on trying to control herself.

"Aaaaahhhh!" The person screamed back.

"AAAAAHHHH!" She screamed even louder when she heard the male voice. Withoud thinking, she swung the branch and hit him so hard that he fell.

"Fuck!" He groaned the ground.

"Oh my God!" Lydia exclaimed, shoked, dropping the branch. "I'm so sorry..." She interrupted herself when she saw the face of the men on the ground.

"Stiles?" She said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? What are you doing here?" He shouted, his hand pressing his forehead, with blood dripping between his fingers.

"I... I went for a run and..." She sighed, knowing that tell him wasn't going to be a good idea. "I got lost."

He analyzed at her for a whole three seconds. "Why didn't just ran on the street like, you know, normal people do?"

"It seemed to be fun." She said, crossing her arms and shrugging. That was the superior behavior Stiles thought so anoying.

"Apparently, it wasn't that fun." He tried to stood up, but almost fell back again. Lydia hurried to hold his arm, but he rejected her.

"I'm fine," he said.

"You don't look fine," she pointed. "You're bleeding."

"Well, I wasn't bleeding until you hit me with this fucking brench!" He shouted, and then frowned, cleary feeling the pain on his head. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I said I'm sorry!" She shouted back. "Don't ever get sick of being so rude?"

"Not when someone try to kill me!"

Lydia opened her mouth to say something, but decided that it wasn't a good idea. He wasn't going to be any nicer if she apologize again, and Lydia was starting to feel less sorry for what she did.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" She asked, changig the subject.

Stiles leaned to grab his backpack that had fallen on the ground.

"This is a free country, I don't have to tell you that," he said and started walking.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She yelled behind him.

"Home," he responded without looking back.

"So, you know how to get out?" Lydia runned after him.

"Of course I know, I'm not stupid." He said, and then looked back with a smirk on his face. "Like you."

Lydia felt the sudden urge to hit him again. "Oh, shut up!"

They walked in silence. The wind was getting colder, making Lydia hug herself. Now it was so dark the she almost couldn't see Stiles in front of her, so she was practically following his noises. She had to keep reminding herself not to get too close.

Stiles was trying not to think about the girl behind him. He was so pissed, that only thing he wanted was leave her and run away. His head seemed to have been hit by a hammer, and the sleeve of his hoodie was drenched in blood. He remembered that cuts on the head bleed more, but knowing that didn't stop him from feeling dizzy with the vision of his blood.

They finally got to his car. It wasn't so far from the road, but from where they were, Lydia could see that she hadn't been there before. She remembered exactly where she had parked her car, and there was no bridge near that road.

"Where are we?" She asked.

Stiles looked at her like she had said something stupid, which she did. "Are you kidding?"

"No! I mean, I didn't come from here. My car is not here."

He looked around him, confirming that there weren't any car there.

"Are you sure you know where your car is?" He asked, not caring too much.

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid!" She said. "I remember I parked my car on a bridge."

Stiles sighed and shrugged.

"That's too bad," he said, getting in his car, closing the door and turning it on. Before the car could move, Lydia hurried and tapped on the glass.

"What?" He asked after pulling the glass down.

"Are you just going to leave me here?" She shouted. The thought of being alone there, in the dark, terrified her. She could be eaten by a wolf, or, more possibly, die of hypothermia.

"That is the plan," he responded with a shrug.

"Oh, come on!" She cried. "Take me with you! Please!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you can't leave me to die here!" She argued. "I promise I'll keep my mouth shut. Just take me to the bridge and I will leave you alone."

Stiles breathed deeply and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, analyzing his options. He could just leave her there and go back to his house. But it was cold now, and she would have to walk a lot to get to her car, and something really bad could happen on the way...

"Please?" Lydia begged again, pouting her bottom lip. For a second, his eyes wandered to her lips, and then back to her face. Damn it.

"Get in," he gave up.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! I really coudn't find the time to post, since now I am always having tests and more tests (high school sucks). I thought I was going to post it only next week, but I had a break (!)

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes! As I said, I almost didn't post it today, so I didn't do the review of the chapter.

Now, if you like if, pleeeeeease leave a review, ok? It really important to me :)

Love, - L


	6. Chapter 5 - Panic and comfort

**Before you read this, is important to know that I've never been on a situation like that, so I'm not sure if I described it correctly. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

The car was in dead silence except for the noise of the car engine. Stiles kept looking directly to the road in front of him, completely ignoring the girl sitting beside him.q From the corner of his eye, he could see how her orange seemed stood out even in low light coming from the poles, since there was no light inside the car.

Lydia bit her lip. She could quietly endure situations of comfortable silence, but the silence on the car was as far as possible from comfortable. Even though neither of them was talking, she could feel the tension between them.

"How's your head?" She asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I thought you said you were going to keep your mouth shut." He growled.

"Well, I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just worried and you don't look all right."

Stiles gripped the steering wheel tighter and sighed. He had been trying with all his straight to forget the pain on his head. It was making his vision get blurred, which made driving much more difficult.

"I'm fine," he growled.

"But you don't..."

"I said I'm fine, ok?" He snapped. "And I don't need you to be worried about me. I just need you to keep your fucking mouth shut."

"Ok, ok." Lydia sighed. She crossed her arms and looked out of the window again. She couldn't simply avoid to be worried about him; she had caused the problem. It was her fault if now he was...

"Stiles," she said.

"Lydia, I swear..." He breathed.

"You are bleeding."

"What..." He touched his forehead and felt his fingertips get wet. Now the blood was dripping from his face, staining his hoodie. "Fuck."

Lydia took a deep breath to calm herself. She tended to get nervous in situations involving blood, and that's why she never thought about being a nurse, or worse, a surgeon.

"Ok, we have to cover this and stop the bleeding." She said as she tried to think fast, look for solutions. "Stiles, do you have any kind of... Stiles?"

He was still staring at the blood on his fingers. The noise of the car engine was getting louder, he wasn't hearing what the girl beside him was saying. Everything around him was gone.

And then he was on his dad's car again.

It happened before he could stop. The flashbacks came on his mind like thunders striking his head. He heard his voice screaming for his mom, and then for his dad, and the silence as an answer. He saw red.

Suddenly, there was no air.

His chest started to raise and fall too quicky. No matter how much he breathed, the air just wasn't enough. Stiles lost the focus on the road, making the car making the car turn onto the shoulder and stop abruptly.

"Stiles!" Lydia called as he opened the door and jumped off the car. She did the same, running to him. "Stiles, what's going on?"

"No... I'm fine... I'm..." His knees buckled and he leaned on the car, then falling on ground. He was doing his best on trying to control the attack, but it had caught him off guard, and now it was too late.

Lydia knelt in front of him, unsure of what to do. Stiles kept his eyes closed, and she felt the urge to wipe the pain off his face.

"Ahn... Ok, try to breath," she said. "Just bre..." She was interrupted by the look he gave her, like, once again, she was being stupid. Stiles was clearly breathing way too much.

"Sorry," she mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

Stiles was staring to feel desperate. His chest was burning like it was on fire. The lack of air was making him feel dizzy. His fingers were gripped like claws on the shirt over his heart, beating as fast as a bird wings. He could only menage to hold his breath for a few seconds, and it wasn't enough.

"I... I can't..." He gasped.

Lydia felt like her brain was about to explode. She just wasn't able to find a way to stop whatever was happening to Stiles. Lydia was suffering too.

"Stiles, look at me," she said with a trembling voice. She placed her hands on both of his shoulders. "Look at me."

When he did it, Lydia could see the pain on his dark eyes. She took a deep breath to keep her voice straight.

"It's ok. It's ok." She said whispered, on a desperate try to calm him down.

Her right hand went to his neck. Stiles felt strange goosebumps going down his spine. His dark eyes met her green ones, and he found himself trapped in there, unable to look anywhere else. Before he could notice what he was doing, his fingers gripped her arm. Just to make sure he wasn't alone. Not now.

"Breath with me," she said with a soft voice.

_I'm trying! I can't!_, he wanted to shout. He closed his eyes again, but then he felt her other hand on his neck, forcing him to look at her.

"Come on, with me." One of her hands went to his chest. Stiles' breathing was slowing down only by the fact of her being really close to him, touching him.

"Breath in,"she commanded. She took a deep and slow breath, till your lungs not withstand more. Stiles tried to do the same, but failing on keeping the air for much longer.

"I... Can't..." He said.

"Yes, you can. Come on." Lydia was decided now; she was going to help Stiles, and it was going to work. "Breath with me."

She was so close that he could feel her breath on his face. Stiles tried to follow her instructions - breath in, breath out - but it was her warm hand touching him, her big green eyes locked in his, her sweet voice that was calming him down. It was she taking care of him.

Soon, his breath slowed down. Lydia smiled in relief.

"Oh, thank God," she said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... Wow!"Stiles interrupted himself when she surprised him with a hug. When the girl leaned back, he was staring at her with wide eyes, his mouth hanging a bit open.

"Sorry!"She apologized, laughing at herself.

"It's ok, ahn... "Stiles scratched the back of his neck, feeling his face burn red. "I think we should... ahn... We should go."

"Yeah, all right"

Lydia helped Stiles to get up. She still had a smile on her face, seeing that he was fine, breathing. But when he sat on the driver's seat, she thought about something.

"I think I should drive," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't think is safe for you to drive!" she argued. "What if you... I don't know, what if you suddenly faint, or something like that?"

Stiles raised both his eyebrows to her.

"You are not driving my car," he said.

"But..."

"I'm not gonna faint, Lydia." He turned on the engine. "Do you still want a ride?"

Lydia bit her lip, but entered the car. She spent the rest of the way watching him, ready to act if something happen. Stiles caught her staring and rolled his eyes.

"It's not polite to stare, Lydia."

"Sorry," she said. " I just don't understand what happened."

Stiles stared at the road in front of him. What did she want him to say? Oh, it was just a panic attack. It happens sometimes, don't worry. No way! It was his secret, only his aunt knew about this. He was not going to tell her that.

"So...?" She pressed.

"We're here," he said. They had finally got to the bridge. Lydia unbuckled her belt and left the car. After closing the door, she leaned on the window.

"So... Thank you for not leaving me there," she said.

He nodded. "You're welcome," he responded formally.

She smiled. "See you tomorrow," she said and walked to her car.

Stiles watched as she walked to her car. He didn't have to be a psychic to know that this night was going to be one of those nights.

* * *

**Soo? I did my research, but I'm not sure if that's how panic attacks happens. If there's something wrong, please let me know!**

**Now, if you like ir, pleeeeease review! I smile everytime I receive your reviews, thank you guys!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Find the damage

**Helloo everyone! Fist of all, I wanted to thank you guys for the lovely reviews! Now, enjoy the reading!**

* * *

Lydia's way back home was as far as possible to be quiet. From the rearview mirror, she could see Stiles' car right before her, but she couldn't see his face. She knew it was dangerous to let him drive after what happened. Whatever that was, it could happen again, maybe when she wasn't there to help...

That's why she kept one foot on the brake pedal, ready to stop at any sign of trouble coming from behind. She wanted to help him. Plus, she would never forgive herself if something bad happens to him.

When they got to the city, Lydia bit her lip as she watched Stiles' car taking a different way from hers. _Focus,_ Lydia, she told herself.

When she got home, her mom was sitting on the couch, holding her phone with one hand and biting the nails of the other.

"Where the hell have you been? Was that what you meant with 'see you later'?" Her mom shouted as soon as the girl crossed the door.

"Hi mom," she responded sarcastically.

"Don't 'hi, mom' me. Were you planning on running to China?"

Lydia rolled her eyes as she walked to the kitchen. She was used to her mom's over reactions about everything. Sometimes it felt like she was the adult in the house, not her mom.

"Come on, don't be so overdramatic. It's not that late..." She checked the kitchen's clock."It's not even seven o'clock!"

"I know, but I can't help feeling anxious, imagining you, alone, in the night..."

"Ok mom, this is starting to sound like a sad pop song," she said. "And all this concern will end up giving you wrinkles."

"Sorry, sweetheart," the woman said, kissing her daughter's head. "Now, please, go wash your hair. I may have wrinkles, but I still smell like flowers."

Lydia rolled her eyes and kissed her mom's cheeks, then going upstairs. She grabbed clean clothes and went to her bathroom. She sighed when the hot water touched her tense muscles. She washed her hair with her favorite strawberry shampoo, while her mind wandered somewhere else. Was Stiles home by now? Or was he still driving? What if something did happen?

God, Lydia, stop it!, she snapped herself.

Finishing her shower, she put on her clothes and held her hair with a dry towel. She came back to her room, and sat on her bed, biting her thumb nail and staring at her notebook. Something was still bothering her, something she needed to know what it was.

Sitting on the chair, she turned her notebook and opened Google.

_Respiratory problems_, she typed. Millions of results appeared on her screen. Then clicked on the first site and started reading. Practically all of the respiratory problems had basically the same symptoms: having shortness of breath, feeling like you are out of breath, gasping for air, having trouble breathing out, or breathing faster than normal.

Lydia leaned back in her chair. This wasn't going to be easy. All the symptoms resumed pretty well what happened that night. This wasn't an answer.

What may cause shortness of breath, she typed. List of diseases, infections and other problems that she have and haven't ever hear about appeared on her screen. Asthma, anemia, heart attack, pneumonia, panic attack, obesity...

Wow, wait, Lydia thought. Panic attack? Stiles' attack did start when he saw his blood, but did it mean something? She went back to the first page and typed Panic attacks on the search tab. Clicking on the first site, she read all about it.

_A panic attack is a sudden episode of intense fear that triggers severe physical reactions... Happens on people who have experienced an unexpected and sudden death of a friend or relative... Someone who faced death..._

"Oh my God," Lydia said under her breath. She brought both of her hands to her mouth after she lets out a small sob. Maybe she was wrong, maybe it was something more simple... But that explanation just fit. Stiles had lost his parents. She didn't know when, if even if it's was true, but still. Something happened to him, and knowing that made Lydia feel inexplicably sad. Somehow the whole loosing thing also explained his behavior, and she felt a bit happy to know he didn't just hated her.

He was just broken.

"Oh, Stiles..." She whispered.

* * *

"So, I heard you are now a hardcore girl, hun?" Allison said when Lydia entered her car.

"What are you... Oh, man," she said, placing one hand on her forehead. "My mom called you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did," the brunette answered with a smile. "And she was kind of freaking out. What happened?"

Lydia told her the whole story: her dumb idea of go running in the woods, getting lost and then being found by Stiles. She chose not to tell what happened in the car. It wasn't her secret, and she felt it was right to keep it.

"Wow." Allison arched her eyebrows. "Now I can imagine why you got home so late."

"Shut up!" Lydia said, blushing. "For your information, it was almost dark when he found me. He took me to my car and that was it!"

Allison analyzed her. She was clearly looking for any trace of a lie, which, in Lydia's opinion, was pretty scary.

"Okay, okay," she said as she parked the car in the school's parking lot. "But if something _did_ happen..." Lydia gave her a look. "I'm saying _if_ something did happen... You would tell me, right?"

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Of course I would tell you. Now can we please talk about something else?"

Allison laughed. They grabbed their stuff and got off the car. The sound of a loud car engine caught their attention. Turning their heads, they saw a blue jeep parking on the other side of the parking lot.

Lydia suddenly felt her heart race.

"Hum... Can we go?" Allison asked.

Lydia opened her mouth, then closed it. She was having a small internal battle, deciding if she should or shouldn't go talk to him. He wouldn't like, but she was so worried...

"Lydia?" Allison called.

"I'll meet you inside," the girl answered, walking towards the car.

* * *

**Hello again! Sorry if it was too short, but I'm kind of keeping things for the next chapter...**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! If you like, pleeease review! Its really important!**

**Love, -L**


End file.
